


Shards of a Lost Race

by ivnwrites



Category: Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivnwrites/pseuds/ivnwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Purifier wasn't the only Furyan kept alive by the Lord Marshal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shards of a Lost Race

You keep what you kill.

Riddick slumped down in the throne as a group of Necromongers lifted Kyra's body up off the floor and carried her into an alcove off to his left. He watched them lay her body on a raised dais and looked back at the kneeling crowd and snarled.

"The old purifier died on Crematoria. Which one of you takes his place?"

A young man stood up quivering. "I-I do. Lord Marshall."

Riddick gave him a cursory glance then looked from him to Vaako. "The two of you, stay. The rest of you, go away." The leaving crowd parted for the young man as he made his way to the throne on unsteady legs. Riddick started to speak, but a shrill cry cut him off.

"I can't believe you!" Dame Vaako stormed across the floor to stand in front of Vaako. She glared at him and yelled, gesturing wildly. "You had one simple task! How could you be this incompetent?!" Her voice went deathly quiet and calm, enunciating each word. "We are done." She slapped him so hard his head whipped to the side before striding off.

Riddick chuckled. "Now that is a woman." The new Purifier pulled a small cloth from inside his jacket and handed it to Vaako. He pressed it against his left cheek, which had started to bleed after the skin caught on Dame Vaako's gloves. Riddick turned to the young man and leaned towards him. "So, what would your name be?"

"Ian, s-sir."

"Right, Ian. How does purification work?"

Riddick watched Ian change from looking tense enough to snap, to almost relaxed as he explained the purification process. When he was finished Riddick slumped back in the throne and opened his palms.

"Do it."

Vaako's head snapped up. "Sir?"

"I'm done being who I am. People die."

"You didn't seem to care about that before."

Riddick lept off the throne and grabbed Vaako by the throat. The two moved so quickly that Riddick had him pinned to the floor before he could gasp. "You shut your mouth! If you want, you can be the last person in a long list. Right here. Right now." Vaako stared up at him. The two were stock still, locked in a silent battle of wills til Riddick smirked and pulled away "Or, you can retain your post as commander." He slung an arm around Ian's shoulders, making the smaller man visibly flinch. Riddick pulled him away and gesturead vaguely over his shoulder, "You're in charge for now, Vaako. Try not to mess things up."

0000

Vaako woke in the middle of the night to the faint sound of footsteps. He slipped his arms into the sleeves of a loose shirt and left his bedroom quietly. He stalked slowly out into the main throne room. Once in the centre he did a slow circle, his eyes skipping over all of the dark corners. He froze when a hand yanked his head back, the fingers digging into his scalp as a result of his newly shorn hair, and the edge of a knife pressed softly into his throat.

"You're up late."

"I heard footsteps."

"I heard someone say that curiosity killed the cat." Vaako turned his head slowly to look back at Riddick. His silvered eyes shone out of the darkness. Riddick let the knife fall from his throat and guided him to a room behind the throne. He shut the door behind him and sat down on the bed. Vaako stayed still by the door as Riddick studied him silently. "Why are you shaking?"

"Sir, I'm not-"

"Next time make sure your shirt covers your stomach." Vaako brought his hands to rest over his midsection and felt the muscles quivering under the light touch. "You're directly under the Lord Marshall in power, you must have been in this room before." Riddick cocked his head. "So why are you so scared?" He stood in front of Vaako and reached out so that his fingertips brushed Vaako's sternum.

"I see."

"Sir?"

"The trip beyond the threshold gives the lord marshal inhuman powers." He brought Vaako's attention to their point of contact. "Through touch I can read your mind." Vaako quickly stepped back away from the touch. Riddick's face fell and he held up his hands. "You don't have to worry. I may be a murderer, but I'm not in the buisness of mind games." He approached Vaako slowly, like one would a wounded animal. As he did his face became illuminated by a shimmering blue light the shone faintly through Vaako's shirt. "Impossible." He brushed the fabric aside to reveal a glowing blue handprint on Vaako's right pectoral.

Vaako glanced down at his chest then back to Riddick. "What's impossible?" He reeled back as Riddick stepped forward so that their faces were inches apart.

"Where were you born?"

"What?"

Riddick grabbed his shoulders and slammed him back against the door, yelling. "Where were you born?"

"I don't know!"

"How do you not know?

"The people who raised me were Necromongers."

"Why would Zhylaw keep two Furyan children alive?"

"I don't know."

Riddick released him and backed away. He sat down on the bed and rested his head in his hands.

"Who was the other?" Vaako ventured carefully.

"What other?"

"You said there were two Furyan children. Assuming I'm one of them, who was the other one?"

"The Purifier."

Vaako nodded slowly. "I..." He trailed off and the two sat in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Zhylaw (The Lord Marshal) seems like the sort of person who would psychologically torture someone for amusement. It's pretty much just an explanation why Vaako was so nervous around him.


End file.
